headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Long Island
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Sayville | 1st = }} Long Island is an island located in southeastern New York, United States, just east of Manhattan. Stretching northeast into the Atlantic Ocean, Long Island contains four counties, two of which are boroughs (Queens and Brooklyn) of New York City, and two of which (Nassau and Suffolk) are mainly suburban. Numerous bridges and tunnels through Brooklyn and Queens connect Long Island to the three other boroughs of New York City. Ferries connect Suffolk County northward across Long Island Sound to the state of Connecticut. Two of New York City's major airports, La Guardia and JFK, are located on Long Island. Points of Interest ; Genetech Research Facility: The Genetech Research Facility was the primary laboratory site of the Genetech corporation. It was located in Sayville in Long Island, New York. Founder Harmon Furmintz established the company and used it to create a team of enhanced superhumans called the Psionix. A powerful contagion dubbed the "Carrion Virus" was developed at this facility, but was stolen by the clone known as Spidercide, who unleashed it in Springville, Pennsylvania, wiping out the entire town. CEO Walter Rosen enlisted the aid of the New Warriors and brought them to the facility to address the situation. ; Rialto Theater: The Rialto Theater was an old closed down stage theater in Long Island. In the 1990s, industrialist Kenneth Irons used the theater to auction off a mystical artifact known as The Witchblade. He sold it to a crime boss named Tony Cugliani. When Cugliani tried to don the gauntlet however, it rejected him, burning off his arm. New York City Police Department detectives Sara Pezzini and Michael Yee raided the theater, and a gunfight ensued. Mobsters fired upon Yee, but Pezzini dove in front of him to take the bullets. The Witchblade seemed to drawn to her, and when she reached out for it, it applied itself to her arm, and then spread across her body, healing her injuries. She was then able to tap into its powers to fight up against the mobsters. ; Sayville: Sayville is a hamlet located in Suffolk County in Long Island, New York. The area was founded in 1738 by John Edwards. It has a total land area of 5.4 square miles and a water area of 5.3 square miles. It has a population of more than 16,000 people. ; Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane: The Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane is a fictional mental health facility featured in Avengers comic books published by Marvel Comics. It first appeared in issue #195 of the first Avengers ongoing comic series. It was a mental health facility and detention area located in Long Island, New York. The hospital was actually a front for the criminal activities of the supervillain known as the Taskmaster. He used the facility as a training ground for up-and-coming henchmen whom he would then farm-out to various super-powered criminals. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Characters from * Alexander Pierce * Candy Southern * Dorrie Evans * Franklin Storm * Johnny Storm * Kathryn Worthington * Susan Storm * Warren Worthington, Jr. People who were born in * Alanna Masterson * Andrea Dromm * Barbara Crampton * Cassandra Scerbo * Creig Flessel * Ethan Phillips * John Savage * John Williams * Michael Cudlitz * Kevin Thoms * Rick Berman Appearances Comics * Amazing Adventures Vol 2 11 * Amazing Fantasy 16 * Amazing Spider-Man 56 * Amazing Spider-Man 405 * Avengers 153 * Avengers 195 * Daredevil 81 * Fantastic Four 300 * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 12 * Iron Man 36 * Marvel Team-Up 3 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Nova 1 * Nova 10 * Nova 13 * Spider-Man 62 * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha * Strange Tales 123 * Tales of Suspense 45 * Tales of Suspense 50 * Tales of Suspense 77 * Uncanny X-Men 14 * Uncanny X-Men 156 * Web of Spider-Man 56 * Witchblade 1 * Witchblade 2 Films * War of the Worlds, The External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:New York